


Verdant Snow Under The Crimson Moon

by gamma_gray



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon-Typical Violence, Evil Rhea (Fire Emblem), F/F, F/M, Ferdinand von Aegir is House Leader, Glenn Fraldarius Lives, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamma_gray/pseuds/gamma_gray
Summary: Imagine a world in which no harm ever befalls our heroes.There's no Tragedy of Duscur, Edelgard is never stolen away or locked beneath the palace, and everyone is free to grow up and learn as normal kids.But that does not mean that the darkness beneath the Church will never be unearthed.(Basically a big separation from the story of the game, asking the big questions)
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Ferdinand von Aegir/Bernadetta von Varley, Glenn Fraldarius/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Leonie Pinelli, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Verdant Snow Under The Crimson Moon

Jeralt never wanted to return to the monastery. He left for a reason, after all. Rhea had done something. He didn’t know exactly what, but it gave him a weird feeling, so he left. After all, Sitri was really the only reason that he was staying. And once she was gone, well, it was all downhill from there.

So yeah, maybe he snuck him and his kid out of the place, big deal.

Now they were living their best lives as mercenaries, and Jeralt couldn’t be happier. He had managed to raise Byleth all on his own, quite a proud moment if he did say so himself. She had turned into a fine fighter in her own right. And though she showed emotion very rarely, Jeralt enjoyed her company. 

At the moment they were on a mission in Remire village. Luckily there was a local inn willing to take them in for the night whilst they prepared to set off once more. They were about to get into bed when a ruckus outside demanded their attention. “Come on, kid.” Jeralt gestured to his daughter to follow him outside. 

It looked like a bunch of bandits had broken through the town and began setting the buildings ablaze. Byleth pulled the dagger from her hip on instinct. 

“Well, kid, looks like we’ve gotta save this town!” Jeralt grabbed his lance and the father daughter duo trudged towards who they thought was the main leader.

The gruff looking man turned towards them, axe in hand, and let out a sinister laugh. “Ah, here to watch the show, eh?”

“Actually, we’re here to stop it. We owe this town a great debt, and we can’t have it burning down.” Jeralt braced himself for a good fight.

Then, of course, his fun was interrupted by none other than the Knights of Seiros.

The holy knights on horses trotted into the chaos just in time. But . . . who was that particularly loud one in the front? . . . Was it . . . no, it couldn’t be. . .

Oh . . .

Oh no . . .

It was fucking Alois.

“Fuck . . .” Jeralt muttered as the boisterous man entered the scene, riding valiantly atop his horse.

“Halt, fiend!” Alois bellowed. 

“Oh shit . . .” The main bandit sputtered. “Everyone, scram, it’s the Knights of Seiros!” The rest of the bandits halted in their evil-doings and started the dissipate. 

X

Later, once things had started to calm back down and the remnants of the bandits were fought off, Alois approached the pair of mercenaries with a most curious proposition. “Come back to the monastery with us!” The knight had said. 

“No.” Jeralt had responded at first. But, well, despite being a mercenary, Jeralt was a weak man.

And that was how they ended up in their current situation. They were trotting on horses alongside Alois, who was talking their ear off. Byleth, bless her un-beating heart, seemed unbothered by the situation, even engaging with some of Alois’ annoying chatter. It was a few days of this most annoying of chatter until they finally reached the monastery.

It was . . . untouched by time, it seemed. As if time had simply stopped when Jeralt left all those years ago, perhaps waiting for him to return. Ha, what an unexpectedly terrifying thought. 

“I’m sure that Lady Rhea will want to be seeing you!” Aloud exclaimed as they entered the gate to the monastery. A lovely young man stood at the gate, watching over the marketplace in front. The Gatekeeper gave them a kind nod and a wave as they passed through. 

X

The Audience Chamber, much like the rest of the compound, was just as cold and uninviting as Jeralt had remembered it. Rhea stood at the center of it, smiling at the newcomers as they entered. 

“Jeralt, I knew in my heart that you would some day return to us . . .” She clasped her hands in front of her chest. “This must truly be a gift from the Goddess.”

“Ah, thanks Lady Rhea,” Jeralt rubbed the back of his neck. “I suppose I’m glad to be back as well.”

“Wonderful,” Rhea smiled. “Well, I must be honest with you, I have some ulterior motives up my sleeve,” She giggled, almost childlike. “See, Alois has recommended your child here for a job at the Officer’s Academy.”

“A job?” Jeralt asked.

“Yes. A teaching job, in fact.” Rhea smiled.

Byleth stared between Jeralt and Rhea as the pair exchanged what appeared to be harsh glares. A teaching job, eh? Why not something more fitting like combat instructor? Byleth didn’t know the first thing about normal school happenings. Well, no matter. It appeared that she wouldn’t be given much of a choice. 

“Okay,” Byleth responded. “I’ll do it.”

“Wonderful!” Rhea cheered, glare gone. 

“Oh Goddess . . .” Jeralt clenched the bridge of his nose. 

“The school year starts in a few weeks. Take this time to become acclimated with the students, and soon you will be assigned your House.”

“My House?” Byleth asked. 

Rhea’s smile lessened. “Yes, dear, your House. You see, the Academy is comprised of three houses, each of which is home to students from their respective territories,” She then sighed and turned around. “I’ll have a knight show you to your quarters.”

X

It was nightfall once more when Byleth was finally settled into her room. Not that she had very many belongings to begin with. One of the knights had given her a list of the students that would be attending the Academy. The names, of course, meant next to nothing to Byleth, but she studied and memorized them anyway. Tomorrow, she made it her mission to meet as many of the students as she could. 

X

The sun once again rose on the glorious land of Fodlan. Byleth awoke, got dressed, picked up her list, and set out on her mission. First, she needed to talk to the Black Eagles leader, Ferdinand von Aegir. Spotting him was easy, what with his fiery hair and red cape. Byleth rolled up the parchment once more and approached the young man. 

“Ah, you must be the new teacher everyone is talking about!” Ferdinand set down his fork and stood from his chair. He gave a short bow. “My name is Ferdinand von Aegir. Say, have you perhaps come here to learn about my fellow classmates?” Byleth nodded. “Great! Then allow me the pleasure of introducing them to you!” Ferdinand gestured for Byleth to join him at the table. 

“The Black Eagles have many important students this year! In fact, we have one of the royal children, Edelgard von Hresvelg! Despite not being the heir to the throne, she always tries her hardest to be the best that she can possibly be. Her and I have quite the sparring matches!”

“Then there’s her right-hand man, Hubert von Vestra. He is to be the next Minister of the Royal Family, so there’s quite a lot of weight on him to protect Edelgard while she attends this Academy.”

“After him we have my personal favorite student, Bernadetta von Varley. Her and I are engaged! She can be a little standoffish, but do not fret, for I will make sure that she makes it to your lectures.”

“Then we have Caspar von Berliez and Linhardt von Hevring. Those two are nearly attached at the hip! Caspar is a part of the family that makes up the Empire’s Minister of Military Affairs, while Linhardt is to be the next Minister of Domestic Affairs. Despite the fact that their parents often fight, Caspar and Linhardt always get along!”

“Next is Petra Macneary. She’s a princess from the territory of Brigid, an archipelago of the coast of the Empire! While her grammar needs some work, she is a fearsome fighter, with the skill to challenge even the best of the Knights!”

“And lastly, we have Dorothea Arnault. She’s the only commoner in the Black Eagle House, but more than makes up for it in skill and reason. You may recognize her name from the ranks of the Mittelfrank Opera Company in Enbarr. She’s quite the talented songstress. Come to think of it, I don’t really know what she’s doing at the monastery . . .”

Ferdinand then gave Byleth a smile and excused himself from the table, saying something or other about finding Bernadetta and going for their daily morning stroll. 

X

Next, Byleth set out to find the leader of the Blue Lions. She found Dimitri in the Training Grounds, sparring with two other young men, supposedly other members of his class. His blue cape swung with every movement of his lance arm. After awhile, he appeared to spot Byleth, and excused himself from the scene, sauntering over to her. “Hello! You must be the new professor everyone is speaking about! My name is Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. If you’d like, I can introduce you to the rest of the Blue Lions?” When Byleth nodded, he smiled. 

“First up, we have my personal vassal, Dedue Molinaro. He’s from a land called Duscur near the Kingdom. He’s extremely loyal, to a point where I almost wish he’d take some time to himself. But do not get me wrong, I am extremely grateful for his service!”

“Next is Felix Fraldarius. You may at times see his brother, Glenn, doing business at the monastery. While Felix is not next in line for the role of Duke, he still takes his training as a knight very seriously.”

“Then we have Sylvain Jose Gautier. Despite his charming nature, he’s had quite the hard life before this point. Ah, but perhaps I shouldn’t be telling you that . . . Anyway! Please do not mind his erm . . . skirt chasing tendencies . . . I swear that he’s a good man!”

“After him we have Ingrid Brandl Galatea. Her, Felix, Sylvain, and I were all childhood best friends, and, she’s engaged to Felix’s older brother, Glenn. She’s perhaps the most knightly of us all, if I’m being honest. If you need a good knights fable, look no further than Ingrid!”

“Speaking of knights fables, next we have Ashe Ubert! He’s the adopted son of Lord Lonato in the Kingdom, but before that, he was living on the streets. I do not know much about his past, but whatever happened, it has shaped him into the man he is today! If you are ever looking for him, he’ll either be in the Library reading folk tales, or in the Greenhouse tending to the plants there. 

“Next we have Mercedes von Martritz! Originally being from the Empire, she moved to the Kingdom sometime as a child and attended the School of Sorcery in Fhirdiad. She’s a bit older than most of the students here, but she’s a kind and gentle soul, always willing to heal those who need healing.”

“Finally, we have Annette Fantine Dominic. She’s Baron Dominic’s youngest daughter, and also attended the School of Sorcery with Mercedes, which is where the pair first met! She’s an eccentric one, for sure, but always in such high spirits!”

Felix interrupted Dimitri’s tangent with a proposition for more sparring. The Crown Prince apologized to Byleth, and returned to his training partners. Byleth decided to watch them work for a while, admiring their technique, and thinking of ways that she might be able to help them improve. 

X

All that was left was to find Claude. This proved to be much more of a difficult task than Byleth intended. Hours of searching left her with no results. That was until Claude suddenly exploded from the treeline, essentially bumping into Byleth. 

“Oh shi- are you okay?” Claude reached out a hand to help Byleth up.

Byleth accepted his hand. “I’m fine, but what were you doing in the trees?”

Claude hauled her to her feet with a huff. “Oh nothing much . . . but hey, you’re that new professor right? Would you mind if we talked elsewhere?”

Byleth allowed Claude to guide her to a more private location behind the Cathedral. The pair sat down against the stone wall and caught their breaths. 

“Now where was I . . . Ah yes! I was going to do the honors of introducing my House to you.” Byleth waited patiently as he began speaking. 

“First up, we have Hilda Valentine Goneril. She had an older brother named Holst, who’s the next Duke Goneril. She always complains about having to train and do work, but I’d argue that she’s much stronger than she gives herself credit for.”

“Then we have Lysithea von Ordelia. She’s the daughter of Lord Ordelia in the Alliance. She’s also the youngest student here, which she hates being reminded of. That being said, I like to go out of my way to joke about it with her. If you were wondering, no, she does not appreciate it.”

“Next, we have Marianne von Edmund. She’s the adopted daughter of Margrave Edmund. I’m not going to lie, she’s a very quiet and secretive girl, so not many of us know anything about her, but I’m sure that with time, she will learn to open up, even if it’s just a little bit.”

“After her there’s Leonie Pinelli. She’s a commoner, attending the Academy thanks to the donations of her village. She’s working extremely hard to become a knight, harder than some of the nobles here, that’s for sure. She’s always saying how she wants to repay her village for sending her here, which is quite the admirable cause if you ask me.”

“Then there’s Lorenz Hellman Gloucester. He is . . . annoying, to say the least. But, as much as it pains me to say, I must give him props for his intellect. He’s always searching for a challenge, though he usually finds that challenge in me.”

“Next up is Raphael Kirsten. He’s the son of a merchant family, though his parents died a few years ago. Him and Ignatz are apparently childhood friends, but Raphael also has a younger sister who he’s sworn to protect by being a knight. If you ever need him, he’ll probably be in the Training Grounds blowing off some steam and building his muscles.”

“And last but certainly not least, we’ve got Ignatz Victor. He’s also the child of a merchant family, but seems somewhat disinterested in the family trade. I’ve seen him sneaking off to paint quite a bit, perhaps he might let you see some of his work someday.”

Just then a pink haired girl ran into the scene. “Claude!” She screeched. “Did you pull another joke on one of the other students here?”

“Oop, that’s my cue to run. See you around, Professor!” Claude then jumped to his feet and dashed away, the pigtailed girl following close behind.


End file.
